Plan B
by VivaLaQueen
Summary: One-shot (Morbid/Dark) Because when Plan A didn't work, Plan B was always there and he had to say, Plan B was better.


**Plan B**

0 0 0

"Izaya." He murmured.

The brunet slightly moved his head, his breathing getting lower and lower.

Shizuo had a small smile, watching the small trail of blood run down the brunet's mouth. So beautiful, red lips with blood.

Red on red.

He leaned down, kissing the blood against that pale white skin that trickled down.

He was all his.

No one was going to take Izaya away from him. Shizuo decided that a long time ago.

You see, he made a plan. A plan to get him, all of him. And in that plan, no one was going to touch Izaya, no one was going to kiss Izaya, no one was going to taint Izaya, no one was going to hurt Izaya.

Shizuo was only allowed to do those things because you see, Izaya was his.

He chuckled. If anybody even laid a finger on him, then consequences were to be made and the brunet learned that the hard way because now they were here, with him holding onto Izaya while he bled to death.

"You messed up, you should have gone with the plan." Shizuo kissed his hair. "You stupid flea."

I.

 _"Oh, you're back to me and the hunger returns_

 _I told myself I was done for good"_

II.

But plans never went as planned.

Someone always had to ruin it.

"Shizuo.."

Izaya coughed up blood.

"Don't fucking speak." He said lovingly, caressing his hair. "You'll save up more breath if you do."

Shizuo saw his red eyes, his blood shot eyes that were now with tears.

Oh, he's crying.

"Stop it."

Shizuo was amused. "Stop what?"

"Stop this, I'm bleeding to death."

More blood was coughed.

The blond didn't say anything, he just kept on caressing him like he was a fragile, shattered, broken porcelain doll. He didn't mind the scars though, he didn't mind the crying, he didn't mind the whimpering because it just added more beauty to his doll.

"It's your fault." Shizuo said, "Who was the one that ran off?"

"You're a fucking monster."

More blood was coughed up.

He heard this so many times that it didn't bother him anymore. He knew he was a monster. He was a big scary monster destroying his very Izaya.

"Yes."

"You-" Izaya's voice cracked, "You-Why?"

Shizuo could feel Izaya burry his head against his chest and it made him content to know he was still needed. Even if Izaya hated him, he still needed him because he knew he still loved him.

It was simple.

It was understanding.

It wasn't confusing at all.

Even if Izaya wanted to kill him, even if Izaya wanted to get away from him, even if he cursed at him, Izaya loved him.

III.

 _"One scream it's over_

 _I lay them side by side_

 _Holding each other"_

IV.

And he used it.

Oh the advantages he got.

So many of them.

"Because, you're filthy. You deserve to die." His fingers slowly traced their way to the small smooth neck, now smeared with blood. "Your existence doesn't belong here."

Shizuo kissed his lips, those chapped dried lips.

"You also deserve to die you fucker."

Groan.

"Sh, don't speak."

Izaya didn't but Shizuo felt those small hands trying to push him away. He was still trying to get away. Shizuo took a hold of them, bringing them down and giving him a glare.

Resistance was futile. Did he not know?

"Don't push me away."

Tug.

"Shut up, leave me alone, I don't want to be with you."

Shizuo laughed and shook his head. What Izaya was asking of him seemed impossible for him to do. Leave Izaya? Oh no no, he couldn't do that. That would mean other filthy hands on his flea, that would mean him screaming out in orgasm and calling out somebody else's name. Oh no, he could not let that happen.

The blond wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist, laying his head on top of his, smelling the copper blood and lavender.

"You monster," Cough. "Leave me alone, don't touch me."

His hold on the brunet tightened.

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

Shizuo could only smile because even though Izaya tried to scream, he failed miserably.

"Fine."

He then started to move around, trying to escape, trying to get away.

"I can't move my legs."

Smile.

"...What's wrong with them? What the fuck is wrong with them!"

"I can't let you run away."

"Did you drug me? No, that would mean I wouldn't be coherent."

"I can't let you run away."

"Wait, did you break them? Did you fucking break my legs?"

Silence.

"Why would you do that? Why!"

Fear was written all over him.

"So you wont escape."

"No, no no no no."

And he kept on saying it like a mantra.

Shizuo took a hold of Izaya's head, turning it towards him, seeing the panic in his red eyes.

"No no no no no."

"Yes."

"No no no no no no no no."

The blond gave him a kiss on the nose, lingering there for a moment.

"No no no no no."

His fingers then slowly ghosted their way to his cheek down to his neck.

"No no no no no."

Under the pulsing throat, he felt the vital pressure point. Oh, how life was right under his fingers. Could easily feel it, could easily taste it just by a lick away.

Pressure.

"No no no no."

More pressure.

"No..n-no no no."

Squeeze.

"N-n-no n-no."

Struggle, body thrashing.

Moving away.

He is moving away.

He is trying to escape.

Shizuo couldn't have that.

Squeeze.

"N-no..."

Squeeze.

"N-o."

Silence.

The body stopped struggling. Izaya was now limp.

He really now looked like a porcelain doll.

Now he couldn't escape away from him.

Now Izaya was able to stay with him forever.

No more arguments, no more struggles, no more whining.

Just Izaya.

He hugged him.

"See, this is better. Now I can have you without you wanting to run away."

Silence.

"Don't worry, red always suited you. You don't look dirty at all."

He touched the blood from the brunet's fur coat. Steadily, leaning down, he gave Izaya a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I can now have you without problems."

His Izaya.

All of his.

He got up, with Izaya in his arms, walking further into the alley, taking his doll back to their apartment. How it should have been.

But it's alright.

Because when Plan A didn't work, Plan B was always there and he had to say, Plan B was better.

V.

 _"You fall into your grave I cover up my tracks I'm done_

 _I won't kill again"_

VI.


End file.
